


Let Me Show You

by wolf_mistress17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pool & Billiards, playing pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_mistress17/pseuds/wolf_mistress17
Summary: After their return from Alaska, Dean comes up with a great idea: teach Castiel how to play pool.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 229





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a note (even though its in the tags) that this fic is essentially a coda, and it begins right after what happens in 15x11 The Gamblers. I started writing this during the 6-week hiatus right after that episode, and then life and the world got weird, so I didn't manage to get it done, edited, and on here until a little after (at least if you're finding this fic in real time). I also do some referencing to the prayer and their time in Purgatory, which is 15x9 The Trap. This is mostly a heads up if you're trying to avoid any spoilers!
> 
> I also have to give a shoutout to my destiel-friend-forever, [whitneychriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneychriss), who so graciously helped cheer me on and beta this before putting it out into the world!
> 
> I do not mind constructive criticism, and if you spot any typos or weird words, or if I have missed any tags I should obviously be using, please let me know!

“So what exactly was there to be found in Alaska?”

Dean and Cas are still seated around the map table, Sam and Jack having left one by one to head to bed. At some point, Cas had taken Jack’s seat and moved a little closer to Dean. Cas leans both elbows up onto the table, and Dean reclines to the side to talk directly to him.

Dean’s forgotten that they didn’t exactly get to fill Cas in on the sudden Alaskan endeavor; the decision was made quickly and they didn’t really have the means to contact him, not until they invent cell service in Heaven, anyway. Dean takes another drink of beer before answering.

“Got word of a little place where people could go to get some of their luck back, and we didn’t think it would hurt to try to even the odds a little. Turns out the Roman goddess of luck herself, Fortuna, was running the joint.”

“Well you both seem to have made it back in one piece. Things must have gone in your favor.” Cas is giving him a curious look, waiting to hear if there is good or bad news coming. 

“People were getting stuck gambling for their luck by playing pool there, and she was stealing it from ‘em. Luckily, I know a thing or two about the game, and Sammy didn’t do so bad, himself.”

“So you beat Lady Luck?” Cas has a bit of a smile on his face, and Dean chooses to believe he’s proud of him.

“Well, I mean— I did, technically. Round 1. But she wasn’t about to let us walk outta there. When we wouldn’t back down from her deal, she must’ve seen that we were serious about going up against God. She let everyone go and gave us ‘the luck of heroes’.”

“Hopefully we can take advantage of it.”

Dean hums in agreement, grabbing another drink. They turn quiet for a few moments, a calm silence between them. The air had been tense around them for too long, but since Purgatory, since the prayer, it feels like they’re back to normal.

As Dean’s thoughts wander, he’s struck with a sudden idea. 

“Hey, speaking of pool, Cas… have you ever gotten to play?”

“No. I haven’t had an occasion to. I haven’t really observed the game either.”

“Dude, I should show you how it’s done!” Dean says, a smile of excitement growing on his face.

Cas looks a little perplexed but curious. “Is it necessary?”

“C’mon, you’d be learning from the best,” Dean gestures to himself. “And knowing how to hustle at pool can come in handy when you need money or information. Think of it as skill building!” 

“Shouldn’t we be focusing on Jack?”

“Jack sounds like he knows what he’s gotta do, or at least I hope he does. Plus, Sam won’t mind watching the kid for a couple of hours. We don’t even have to go far. There’s a place in town with some tables.” 

Cas seems to ponder the idea for a moment; his hands play with a bottle in front of him. Dean can tell that Cas is weighing the options, but he also knows that they can afford a break for a few hours. Plus, this will give him some extra alone time with Cas, which they could really use. Things are not dire enough, yet that he would pass up that chance.

“I suppose it would be nice to learn something new.” Cas looks up at Dean and offers a small, genuine smile. “Knowing the instructor personally can’t hurt either.”

Dean laughs, realizing that he’s missed their banter so much. 

“Awesome! It’s a date then. We’ll fill Sammy in tomorrow morning.” He finishes what is left of his beer and stands, picking up his other empties on the table. “For now, I gotta go crash. Alaska and back was a long ass haul, and I am ready for the memory foam.”

Cas picks up his own bottle and follows Dean into the kitchen to toss them. “While you rest, I will look up more things about playing pool. I’m sure it would be beneficial to know the rules beforehand.”

“That’s a good idea, man. Alright, I’m out. Night, Cas.” Dean pats and squeezes his shoulder lightly as he passes on his way out of the kitchen. 

“Good night, Dean.” Cas responds, turning just enough to watch Dean as he heads down the hallway. 

He sighs once he’s alone. It has been a strange day, or really, the last few weeks have been difficult, to say the least. His and Dean’s friendship has certainly been tumultuous as of late. Taking a break could be good for them. And it certainly would make him happy to see Dean having a good time. He is definitely looking forward to this time with Dean tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas retires to the library with his laptop during the night, where Sam finds him the next morning. 

“Morning, Cas. Are you already in research mode this morning?” Sam sits across the table with his own laptop and a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, Sam. Actually, Dean filled me in on your trip to Alaska, and he’s decided that playing pool is a skill I should acquire. I believe he is making it his goal today to teach me. So I have been searching the various rules of the game, and I watched some videos to get acquainted with it. I have rarely had the chance to observe even you and your brother playing during cases.”

“Huh, okay,” Sam says with a laugh in his voice. “Well, you’ll definitely be in good hands. He pretty much taught me everything I know. Just don’t let him flash his ego at you too much. Dean can get a big head about something when he knows he’s good at it.”

“Dean can certainly be overzealous about many things. He seemed excited over the prospect of teaching me in the first place.”

Cas won’t admit to how excited he is about having some time away with Dean that isn’t purely for a case. After Dean’s confession in purgatory, he felt immense relief that he wouldn’t lose his best friend. Honestly, losing Dean’s friendship would mean losing so much more. And although he doubts that Dean’s feelings for him are reciprocated, he knows how painful it would be not to have the hunter in his life.

Dean finds them a couple hours later once he’s up. He brings up his and Cas’ field trip into town, and Sam teases him a little about it. Dean swears Sam even gives him a knowing look; Sam has always been too smart for his own good, and he’s positive he couldn’t hide his feelings for Cas from Sam if he wanted to. But Sam agrees to keep an eye on Jack and to help him if he needs anything.

Dean finds some comfort knowing everyone is taking it easy for a day, so he decides to make a big breakfast for everyone… well, everyone in the bunker who actually eats. Cooking gives Dean time to think. 

After Purgatory, he’s been hesitant about bringing up his prayer with Cas. It feels amazing to be on the same page again. His message certainly got across, but he knows there is more he could say, whether Cas could sense the implied part or not. He just isn’t sure if he is brave enough to go there. He knows Cas cares for him, for his family even; he doesn’t want to overstep or assume anything, especially not with a celestial being. Dean resolves to take it a step at a time with Cas, starting this evening with their plans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They wait until later in the afternoon to head out. Dean decides that he wants to take advantage of getting cheeseburgers while they are out, and even if Cas isn’t going to eat one, he’ll find a way to make Cas share some pie with him. 

Conversation stays light over dinner, and even Cas has already loosened up. They just don’t get to do this often. Even when they aren’t spending days out on the road or cooped up researching, they don’t always just stop to talk. It’s probably how they had gotten to be on such bad terms before. Cas does manage to eat his own cheeseburger, though, plus a couple bites of pie that Dean insists on.

Once all of their food is out of the way, Dean eyeballs a pool table toward the back of the building. He’d rather they be more secluded from the other players anyway; it’s not like he needs anyone trying to hustle them while he’s teaching Cas. Plus, if he is going to try to read Cas, he doesn’t need anyone to watch him saying or doing something stupid. 

Dean and Cas sit their drinks on a table nearby, and Dean gets their pool sticks and leans them against the table. As he’s racking up the pool balls, he glances up at Cas, who seems to be watching idly.

“So, Cas, I know you said you watched some videos, but do you need me to show you anything right off the bat?”

Cas hums, thinking. “Perhaps you can start, and I will observe. Maybe you do things differently than others.”

At this, Dean gives Cas a smug look, “And probably better.” Cas gives him an exasperated side-eye, but he seems amused nonetheless.

Once Dean has the table ready, he chalks his pool cue up and then lines up to break. 

“Alright, Cas, you ready? I’ll talk through what I’m doing,” Dean says, glancing up at Cas to make sure he’s watching.

“Ready.”

Dean nods, and looks back down to concentrate. After a moment, he effortlessly hits the white ball into the stack and the rest of the balls scatter on the table. Dean starts walking around the table showing Cas different ways to pocket some of the most basic and more advanced shots. Cas asks his questions here and there, but he seems to take to it quickly. Although Dean’s talking through his moves, he’s definitely taking the time to show off a little, too. Plus, even though he is used to Cas’ many stares, Dean is hyper aware of Cas watching him the whole time. He isn’t sure if it’s helping his nerves right now.

Once Dean has pocketed each ball, he brings over the other cue stick for Cas.

“You ready to give it a go?”

“I believe so.” But as Cas reaches for the pool stick, Dean holds up a hand to halt him.

“Hang on, though. You’re gonna want to get rid of the coat and tie. Both will just get in the way.”

Cas looks down at himself for a moment and seems to agree. “You’re probably right.”

Dean starts chalking up the stick as Cas removes the trench coat. Dean glances subtly at him, silently proud of his suggestion. It’s still a rare sight to see the angel without the coat, even more so, the tie. Cas drapes them across the chair as Dean polishes off a beer. He makes a motion at the waitress for another drink, and when he turns back to Cas, the angel is rolling up his shirtsleeves. This really catches Dean off guard, and he stares entirely too long at the exposed skin before he walks back over to the table to rack up.

Cas takes his pool stick and then stands with both hands casually wrapped around the stick. When Dean looks up at him, he’s momentarily struck by how normal he looks. Cas could be any other Joe in a pool hall coming to play after work, if he didn’t know he was, in fact, a powerful angel. It doesn’t help that he knows Cas’ powers have been glitching lately, but he decides not to say anything. He’s definitely stared too long this time; Cas catches him.

“What is it, Dean?”

“Nothing. Nothing, you’re just already looking like a natural.”

Dean moves to break the stack again for Cas’ first try so that he has a full table to practice with. He decides just to watch Cas at first so he’ll know what to comment on, correct, and critique. Hilariously enough, on Cas’ first shot, he seriously misjudges the force he needs and almost launches a ball off the table. 

“Woah, calm it down there, Hercules. You gotta think human strength for this game.”

“Sorry, I think I was expecting more resistance.” 

“Well, the shot was on the money at least.”

And so Cas continues to practice with a lot less force, which means occasionally one of the balls won’t quite make it to their destination. Dean, however, is back to checking on Cas’ form and being distracted all over again by his hands, forearms, and the skin under Cas’ collar. Cas must have opened those top two buttons after he took off the tie. Dean has to admit, some of his physical attraction to Cas has taken him longer to comprehend, in particular coming to terms with eyeing an actual angel. The feelings he has for Cas have been there for ages now, though. But it’s taken those feelings for Dean to remember that he doesn’t have to hide an appreciation for men. And damn, does Cas look really good right now.

 _Stop it, Dean. Think objectively here._ Dean gives himself a mental shake and starts critiquing Cas more directly.

“Your form is actually really great. I think there are just a couple of things you could adjust for more control.”

“What are your suggestions?”

“Here, line up again.”

Cas gets set in his stance and lines up the cue for the next shot. Dean comes over to Cas’ left side and adjusts the way his left hand is settled on the table. He really didn’t think this through, touching Cas directly, because Cas looks up at him for a moment but doesn’t comment on it. Once Dean has moved Cas’ hand to accommodate the pool stick more between his middle and index finger, he steps back again.

“This doesn’t work for everybody, but some times you can get more control over your aim shooting this way.” Dean walks around to Cas’ other side and lightly touches his wrist, and even though he was trying to be subtle, it still causes Cas to turn his head slightly toward Dean again. “You are also pretty stiff, so when you move, try to be more fluid right here.”

Cas nods and puts his attention back into the shot, but Dean makes one more suggestion before he moves. 

“Lean down a little more into it for this one. You can aim a bit better down the sights.”

Dean could just talk him through it. He really doesn’t need to touch Cas at all to teach him any of this, but he decides to be bold again. His hand lands gently between Cas’ shoulder blades, giving the slightest amount of pressure. Almost immediately, Dean notices the warmth radiating to his hand there. It’s tempting to leave it there once Cas moves, but objectively, he knows he’ll have to get out of the way for the shot. As a compromise, before he picks his hand up, he slides it toward Cas’ shoulder to give a light, reassuring squeeze. Cas hesitates a moment, fiddling almost nervously with the pool stick. It takes him a moment to resume the stance. 

Dean watches Cas adjust into the stance, elbow out, knees bent, and his wrist glides more fluidly into the shot. Dean sorta feels like he’s watching magic. Or, ya know, a perfect supernatural being.

And the ball glides effortlessly into the corner pocket. 

Dean claps for Cas, and Cas stands up looking impressed with himself. 

“I think I’m getting the hang of this.”

“You’re doing amazing, man. Do you want to have a go with breaking?”

“Yes, let me try that.”

As Dean racks the balls back up, he points out that Cas will have to readjust the amount of force he’s using to scatter all 15 balls from the stack this time. Dean can tell the angel doesn’t want to overdo it because his first couple attempts aren’t great, but he finds a good middle ground for his breaks, and even manages to get one in the pot.

Castiel feels satisfied with his progress. Enough so that he moves to their table, steals a drink of Dean’s beer, and walks the pool cue that Dean had left behind over to him. Dean very much notices just how close Cas stops beside him, but he isn’t about to comment on personal space right now.

“Shall we play?” Cas asks as he offers Dean the pool stick. Dean can’t help the smile that grows on his face. Cas seems cocky and confident now, and he loves it. 

“Let’s do it, but don’t expect me to go easy.”

“I wouldn’t expect Dean Winchester to go easy.” There’s a challenge in Cas’ eyes now.

So they rack up again. Dean let’s Cas break, but he doesn’t manage to get anything in on the first try. Dean takes over and quickly establishes solids. He sinks four in effortlessly, but then gets faced with a complicated corner shot. He’s got a couple options here, but as he contemplates the shot, he notices Cas on the other side of the table. The angel is leaning with one hand against the table, looking right at him with a distracting gleam in his eye. It’s hard enough to break away from that stare on a normal basis, so he’s grateful in the moment for the distance between them. When he breaks the gaze and concentrates again, he gives the shot an honest effort, but it winds up banking away from the pocket. 

When Cas picks up where he left off, he manages two pockets before he has to pause to figure out the next shot. As he moves, assessing all angles, he glances at Dean. He has felt Dean’s gaze on him most of the night. Cas can feel something is different now, especially in the way Dean touched him before. Their eyes meet, and Cas tries to assess Dean from afar, but Dean surprises him when his gaze seems to wander down his body slowly. He’s seen that look on Dean many times while he’s admired other people, so he isn’t sure what to do with it now. He never would have expected it directed at himself, regardless of how much he wants it. 

He watches Dean experimentally while he sets up for the shot, moving slowly and deliberately sliding his hands into place along the pool stick. It’s obvious when Dean swallows and looks away toward the table. Cas can sense the hesitancy in the action. Where Dean would normally dive headfirst into what he wants, he’s holding something back. Cas doesn’t want to push him, unless that’s exactly what he needs. It would be typical Dean-like behavior for him to be hiding his feelings.

Of course, he’s just distracted enough by the revelation to put too much force into the shot, and the white ball sails right past its mark.

“Shit,” Castiel sighs, frustrated.

Dean feels a little absurd being affected by that curse, but this is Cas, and he rarely curses. When he does, it’s done with purpose. And when he says things with purpose, his voice gets deeper. Dean is having a hard time not looking at Cas now, actually. Cas stands to the side of the table with his arms crossed. Dean forgets how slim Cas’ body really is hidden underneath the trench coat. He still can’t really make out his form in that old button up shirt, either. Plus, the frustrated look still on his face reminds him of the avenging angel Cas can be, although he is thankfully nowhere close to that tonight, but it’s unbelievably hot when Cas goes all badass.

Dean gets caught looking again, but other than Cas raising an eyebrow at him, his expression turns amused. And Dean worries now that he’s being too transparent; he just hopes he’s not blushing. Dean grabs his beer, still half full, and polishes it off before returning to the table. Liquid courage and all that. 

When Dean reassesses the game, he only has to make three more shots and the 8-ball. That should be easy, as long as he stops watching Castiel. He manages two easy shots before he messes up again. His last ball banks a corner into one of Cas’ stripes and knocks it into the pocket instead. 

“Damnit!” Dean can’t help hitting his fist onto the table in frustration. That means Cas now has just three shots to take. 

“Thank you for the help, Dean,” says Cas, smugly. 

_That son of a bitch._ Now Cas is in a position to win, and somehow, he does it with perfect ease. He has no problem sinking his three remaining stripes, and Dean can see that he has the easiest final shot ever. 

Castiel decides that this is his chance to test Dean. He is no stranger to Dean’s “personal space,” but this could change things. If Cas is wrong in any way about how Dean is behaving tonight, he’s sure the hunter will act as if nothing actually happened.

Dean isn’t even standing in the way of the shot, but Cas walks around the table toward him. Once Cas is in his peripheral vision, Dean turns his head to glance at him, just as Cas is standing so close that the front of his body is creating a warm line against Dean’s right side. There may be mere inches between their faces at this point, Dean isn’t really sure. All he can do is stare into blue, determined eyes. The smirk that graces Cas’ face carries not only amusement but also definitely a tease, and now Dean is looking at his mouth. And for all the things he’s wanted to say and do, it would be so easy just to lean in.

Until Cas says, in his deep tenor, “8-ball. Corner pocket.”

As Cas walks away to take the shot, his shoulder brushes along Dean’s back, and Dean has to shut his eyes and breathe a moment. He wasn’t exactly holding himself back before, and Cas doesn’t appear to be either. He is not about to stop at the line they may inevitably cross. And when Cas finishes their game by sinking the 8-ball, he isn’t even mad, just very impressed and definitely turned on.

It’s Cas that suggests they get out of there, and Dean can’t even speak to agree. He is still unsure how they move forward from here. He’s honestly still a little afraid of what the next step is. 

Cas collects his coat and tie and heads toward the exit. Dean does his best to quickly put the pool sticks up and throw enough money on the bar to cover their tab. When he makes it outside, Cas is just sitting his folded coat into the backseat of the car, and he turns to face Dean. 

Dean isn’t sure what to make of Cas’ expression, which seems to be uncertain now. It makes him nervous, because he isn’t sure if he should try to continue what was starting inside, or if he really overstepped a boundary. He steps up to Cas, but leaves plenty of room between them just in case. This close, he can see more of the emotions warring in Cas’ eyes.

“Dean?” He moves ever so slowly closer.

“Yeah?” Cas has a hand pressing against his chest pushing him to lean back against the Impala.

“Tell me if I’m reading this wrong.” Cas presses his front against Dean, no inch of space between them this time.

It’s really all Dean can do not to claim Cas’ mouth right then. Of course he wants the physical, but Cas deserves the words first. He reaches his hands up to cup along Cas’ jaw, and lets one thumb caress over his lips. The motion causes Cas to relax, and his hands find Dean’s waist and stay there.

“You’re not, definitely not. Cas, I-“ Dean stops to breathe. He knew this would be hard, which is part of why he still hasn’t said anything. He doesn’t exactly have a way with words. He looks away for a moment to collect his thoughts and is suddenly aware of how exposed they are out in a parking lot. Not that he cares if anyone sees them, but this is about to be an awfully intimate conversation for anyone to walk up to. Thankfully, the Impala is somewhat secluded. So Dean decides to continue but lowering his voice so only Cas can hear. Everything comes out of him like a dam opening.

“It’s been years, Cas. So long I’ve felt this, but… this life? It’s not something we do. And you’ve already said the words to me, but I just couldn’t. You were going to die, and it would have been worse. And then you were killed, and Cas… I swear it broke me. I wanted to give up then. I should have told you when you came back that time, but I’ve never wanted to ruin what we have. You mean too much to me, and I didn’t want to push you away with my feelings. But Purgatory… I prayed to you, and I should have said it then. Cas, I can’t do it again. I can’t lose you again. And I can’t keep doing this dance and pretending like I don’t care so much for you. I need you, Cas. I-“

Dean has to take a breath to make sure it doesn’t come out shaky or broken, but he looks Cas in the eyes again and feels the words.

“I love you.”

Cas’ answering smile is radiant, and Dean has to hide his face against Cas’ neck just to not feel overwhelmed. As Dean leans in, Cas’ arms sneak around his back, and Dean didn’t know how badly he needed this hug. Dean lets his hands slide over Cas’ shoulders to return the embrace. It’s a different hug to the relief filled one of purgatory; it’s just being held, secure and safe. He’s not sure he can or wants to ever let go.

He feels Cas starting to move back, and lifts his head to look at him once again. All tension has left his face, and love, adoration, and awe are the only things Dean can see in his eyes. That final wall between them has come crashing down.

“Dean?” Cas doesn’t wait long for an answer, he glances at Dean’s lips and his gaze gets stuck there. “May I…”

Dean knows what he’s asking, and instead of answering out loud, he just meets him halfway.

Although the first touch of lips is gentle as could be, Dean is overwhelmed with raw emotion. He’s never shared something like this with someone like Cas, someone whom he cares this deeply for, someone he has a real bond with. Dean wouldn’t call it fireworks exactly, although it definitely sparks something inside him, and he’s overwhelmed anew. Cas can feel Dean tremble from the need, and he deepens the kiss for them both. 

Dean feels Cas press impossibly closer to him, tilt his head just so, and opens his mouth more for Dean. He let’s Dean take the lead, as Dean brings a hand back around to cup the side of his neck, and although Dean could easily devour what he’s being offered, his only goal is to keep it slow and show his every emotion through the kiss.

Before long, Dean has to pull away to breathe, and he notices even Cas seems breathless. He rests their foreheads together and just feels. Dean only opens his eyes once Cas jostles him with a movement. He reaches up to take the hand that still cradles the side of his neck.

“Dean, I love you, too.”

Cas has never seen Dean so soft, nothing but love radiating from his eyes, and Cas can feel Dean’s soul practically vibrating. He is amazed all over again.

Dean leans up enough to give a gentle kiss to Cas’ temple and wraps his arms around Cas for another hug. Cas lays his head against Dean’s shoulder in return.

Dean realizes they could probably stand out here like this all night and never let go. He’s suddenly desperate to get back to the bunker. If anything, he wants this intimacy in private.

“Hey,” Dean starts. He pulls them apart gently. “Let’s get back home, and we can move this party to my room.”

Cas hums in agreement and leans in for one more light kiss. When they separate, Dean pushes off of the car to stand again and opens the passenger door for Cas. He’s digging in his pocket for the key as he walks to the driver’s side. He gets in and starts Baby up; she’s purring around them as Dean looks at Cas again. Something about the growl of the engine makes Dean want to do something wild, especially now that his feelings are free flowing. He manages to pull Cas close from across the seat into a deeper, frenzied kiss. This time, Dean winds up with a hand running through Cas’ hair and clutching his shirt. The angel clings at Dean, kissing back with everything he’s got. Dean’s normal M.O. would be to move them to the back seat, but this is much more than that. He’s craving the seclusion of his room, and taking care of Cas like he deserves. He can’t deny, though, that this little jaunt in the car hasn’t gotten his pants a little tight. 

Cas is starting to look properly disheveled when Dean moves away to buckle up. Cas, however, stays close, leaning himself to talk right into Dean’s ear.

“Are we going to finish what we started?” It makes Dean shiver; it also doesn’t help his imagination at all, right now. He shuts his eyes at the thought.

“Fuck, Cas.”

“That is a possibility.” Cas says. Dean chances a look at Cas next to him. He can see how Cas’ eyes have become lust blown even in the dark of the car. Dean really has to control himself. He grips the steering wheel and tries not to conjure that very mental image of Cas that he’s suggesting. He feels Cas move away and hears a deep chuckle; the bastard knows what he’s doing. 

“Time to go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They decide to walk into the bunker like normal just in case Sam or Jack is still around. Cas even sets his coat on the table on the way in. But everyone seems to be busy elsewhere, possibly having turned in for the night, so Dean and Cas are able to head straight to Dean’s room.

Dean lets Cas go into his bedroom first before he turns and closes the door, firmly locking it. He knows how Sam is about barging into rooms; he is not going to risk it here. As soon as he turns to face the room, Cas is there, crowding into his space. Dean had almost forgotten that Cas had removed the coat and tie, and it’s tempting to stare some more, but right at that moment, he can’t look away from piercing blue eyes.

“Dean.” Cas lifts a hand gently to the hunter’s cheek. “I know I made insinuations in the car about engaging in intercourse, but I suspect you’ve had misgivings about being with a male partner intimately, and well… I would understand if you want to take it slow.”

Dean has to laugh. If he was being honest, he thought he would be nervous about this part. He is a little, but hearing Cas offer to go at his pace makes him feel better instantly. He also knows there’s not a damn chance of that happening. And now they are alone, now they can’t hide anything from each other.

He raises his hand to Cas’ and holds it against his cheek, “we’ve let enough time go by, Cas. I want you right now. All of you.”

And damn, if that doesn’t get the biggest smile out of Cas. Dean can’t help but lean in and claim it.

Cas doesn’t hesitate to respond. His hand slides down to grasp at Dean’s arm, pulling him in tight and closing the space left between their bodies. Dean’s hands seek somewhere to settle, anywhere he can touch, so he rests them at Cas’ waist, and he pours everything into kissing the angel. There are so many years of friendship, regrets, loss, and now, love that they have to make up for in this moment. It feels like they could devour each other right there. They don’t even move for awhile, just merely standing by the door kissing and clutching at each other.

Dean has to back away first for breath, but Cas takes that chance to press Dean fully up against the door. Dean adjusts his feet so that Cas can slot closer, a leg between either of Dean’s. Cas’ body is so warm against his, even clothed. 

When Cas’ hands wander enough to sneak under Dean’s shirt, that heat intensifies with even the barest touch of skin on skin. He’s suddenly very ready to see more of the angel’s body, so he grasps for Castiel’s shirt, tugging enough to get it untucked from his pants. He nudges Cas back just enough to seek the buttons to undo. Cas pull his hands back to make room, and luckily, Dean is able to work quickly on getting the shirt open, only fumbling slightly in his haste.

As soon as he sees Cas’ chest, he rests his hands on the exposed skin. He can’t even help himself from feeling down Cas’ firm, lean body. 

“Shit, Cas, why didn’t you tell me you were smoking hot under all those layers?” Dean pushes impatiently at the shirt so Cas will take the hint to remove it completely. As Cas reaches for the shirtsleeves, Dean snags the bottom of his own shirt and pulls it off in one fluid motion. He tosses the shirt somewhere into the room as Cas drops his own from his hand to the floor beside him.

Dean draws Cas back in by his belt loops, and Cas’ hands immediately find the hunter’s upper arms. Dean’s hands locate the angel’s hips again then slide around to his back to pull him flush against him. As soon as they’re chest to chest again, Cas squeezes firmly at Dean’s biceps. Dean can’t help but glance toward where Cas had once marked him during a much different time in their relationship. Cas doesn’t miss the gesture and surges up to engage the kiss this time.

Cas is the first to moan, a deep vibration that Dean swears he feels to his core. It makes him press his hands more confidently into the angel’s back. As his hands drift across all the new skin, he massages into his shoulder blades unconsciously. 

Cas gasps against his lips, “ _Dean._ ”

With the brief break in the kiss, Dean bends down to press open-mouthed kisses along Castiel’s shoulder. Dean is determined to leave his own mark on the angel’s body, so he nips and sucks lightly at the skin. Cas turns his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, and Dean feels each hot breath acutely. Cas kisses his skin tenderly up to his jaw and ear, and it sends shivers over Dean’s whole body.

Dean inclines his head to meet Cas and their kiss this time is deep and rough, almost clumsy, like it had been in the car. Cas reaches his hands up to the back of Dean’s neck and clings there, making Dean moan into the kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance, and Dean feels his lip throbbing from where Cas has bitten it more than once. Dean starts steadily moving Cas back in the direction of the bed, unsure what he wants to do first, but he knows they need to get horizontal soon.

As Cas feels the back of his legs meet the edge of the bed, he stops them before they can fall in. Dean halts the kiss when they stop moving, teasing Cas with a little tug of the bottom lip between his teeth. Cas follows the movement but keeps the space between them, staring up at Dean when he puts just a few inches between them. Even Cas is breathing hard, and there may be a hint of a flush to his cheeks. Dean licks his lips out of habit, and watches Cas’s eyes follow the movement. Smiling, Dean takes barely a step away from Cas and goes to remove his jeans.

“Let’s get these off, Cas.”

Cas is quick to work on his own belt, toeing off his shoes at the same time. Once he’s pushed down his pants and thrown them toward the foot of the bed, he sits to watch Dean. The hunter has to take a moment longer to remove his boots, so Castiel takes in the view. He knows Dean’s body well, although he hasn’t seen quite this much of it in a very long time. He’s looking forward to seeing each of Dean’s freckles again.

With his boots kicked off out of the way and jeans removed, Dean turns to see Cas watching him closely, intently. For some reason, he feels a little shy under his gaze. He definitely still doesn’t think he deserves that type of look, especially not from Castiel. But something about the soft smile being sent his way makes him want this even more, gives him the confidence, no matter what he thinks he deserves. 

Dean steps back over to where Cas has seated himself. As he approaches, Castiel lifts up a hand toward him, and Dean raises his own to meet it, entwining their fingers.

“You’re beautiful, Dean.”

Dean lifts their intertwined hands so he can kiss Cas’ fingers sweetly, “You’re going to make me blush, angel.”

Cas laughs lightly, “Good.”

Castiel seizes Dean’s other hand and tugs so Dean will come closer. As close as they are, Dean has nowhere to go but join Cas, so he slides his knees up and around Cas’ hips, straddling his lap. 

Somehow it’s the first time Dean notices just how hard he’s gotten since coming into the room. He’s been so caught up in kissing and touching and just experiencing this new thing with Cas. Now that their boxers are the last things separating them, he’s eager to jump the final hurdle. A brief glimpse down and he knows Castiel undoubtedly is in the same boat.

Dean locks green eyes with blue before he starts moving his hips, grinding their erections together. They both moan in chorus, but Dean watches as Cas is so overwhelmed that he has to close his eyes. It’s a reassuring feeling that Cas is just as aroused right now as he is.

Cas had wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle, but his hands jump to Dean’s hips as the pleasure rolls through him. It doesn’t help that Dean pushes a hand into his hair and tugs gently. He eagerly launches up to claim Dean’s mouth, pressing his body as close as he can get them. 

They spend long minutes touching everywhere they can reach, exploring mouths with hot tongues, and marking open skin. Cas has lived for a long time, but he could spend forever in this moment. He leans back enough to look at Dean and thrusts his own hips to meet the hunter’s, and he’s rewarded with a deep moan. Cas can’t stand it anymore.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas?”

Cas gives a little tug at the leg of Dean’s boxers and pats the bed behind him, “get these off and come lay down.”

Dean kisses Castiel softly, smirking down at him, “only if you do the same.”

Dean scoots back off his lap, standing. He helps Castiel stand from the bed, and immediately slides his fingers just under the waistband of Cas’ boxers, teasing the skin. Without any signal, Castiel shoves Dean’s hand all the way into his boxers, and suddenly Dean has a handful of hard dick. 

He’s clearly stunned Dean, who is motionless watching his own hand around the angel’s cock. Cas pushes the boxers all the way off before grasping Dean’s hand and helping it along his erection. He moans deep at the feeling of friction, this intimate skin on skin feeling better than what they were doing before. He can sense when Dean must comprehend what he’s doing because his grip gets a little tighter and he twists his wrist on his own.

“ _Shit,_ “ Dean says on an exhale, “Cas, you feel amazing.”

Cas puts his hands out to push at Dean’s boxers, coaxing them down. Dean shifts his hips enough for them to fall, and as he steps out of them, he’s moving closer into Cas’ space again. Lining up their cocks, Dean gets his hand around them both. As he’s sliding his hand carefully along the both of them, Cas wraps his arms around his shoulders and drags him in for another clumsy kiss, clearly affected by these new sensations. He loves that he is getting to see Castiel gradually lose it, and he wonders when the angel’s composure will really fall apart.

The heat of their bodies is amazing, and the point where they are currently connected feels like fire. Dean knows, though, that this particular gesture would be so much better with some lube action, so he slows down his movements. He removes his hand, but Cas protests the loss of movement with a thrust of his hips into Dean’s. Cas pulls away their kiss with what Dean will swear was a whine. 

“I know, babe. We’re gonna need lube if we want to get any farther, though.” Dean leans in for a small kiss. 

“Dean, may I try something?”

“Anything, angel.”

Castiel smiles, and then he gestures over his shoulder. “Lay down.”

“Sure thing.”

Dean walks around Cas, snatching lube out of a drawer and setting it to the side before flopping on the bed. He makes a show of fluffing up the pillows under his head and getting comfortable as Cas climbs in. Castiel doesn’t hesitate to straddle over Dean on his hands and knees. He leans in and connects their mouths again, laying himself over Dean with care. Cas is heavy, but feeling that weight is amazing, helping him remember this is very real, and they are doing this. Dean cups the angel’s face firmly, holding him close and deepening the kiss. With the way Cas reciprocates and grinds against him, he knows he’s clearly gotten the message. 

After awhile, Cas starts a trail of kisses along Dean’s neck, shoulders, and chest, and he gets distracted by the reaction Dean has to him licking bluntly against his nipples. At first, Dean just gasps at the sensation, but when Castiel realizes he can get a delicious reaction when he sucks on them, too, Dean’s hand goes straight for gripping the angel’s hair. Cas grants Dean an amused look, accompanied with a smirk, and starts descending lower along his body. 

Dean realizes where this is going a whole second before Cas decides to lick a hot, wet stripe right up his dick. He certainly should have realized Cas would be so bold as to give him a blowjob after he shoved his own hands right into his shorts. The unexpected gesture makes his whole body jolt, and he isn’t sure if it’s from the sensation or from watching Cas do it. Then he’s sure he’s never going to be able to breathe again once Cas pops the whole head into his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck. Is this what you wanted to try?”

Cas merely hums at him as he takes the rest of his cock into his mouth. His pace is glacial, and Dean struggles to remain still. Somehow Castiel is a pro at all of this in minutes, and Dean can’t stop a loud moan from escaping when he’s taken all the way into Cas’ throat. When Cas picks up the pace, it’s all Dean can do to watch, hands clutching at the bed sheets beside him. It’s unbelievably sexy watching Cas take him with no hesitation, which just ramps him up even more.

“Cas. You gotta… you’re gonna have to stop,” Dean manages, mostly breathless.

Castiel looks up, a little confusion and maybe a glimpse of disappointment crosses his face. He backs off, nonetheless.

“C’mere,” he coaxes Cas back up beside him. He turns them onto their sides, sliding his leg in between Castiel’s thighs to maintain contact. “You… are too good at that, and I WILL blow my load before we get to do anything.” He leans in for a sweet, tiny kiss. There’s a bitter, salty taste to Cas’ lips now. “I want more. I know you do, too.”

“Mmm, I do. I want you so much, Dean.” Castiel lays over onto his back, pulling Dean along with him. When Dean settles over top of him, Cas props his legs up on either side of Dean and lets his knees fall open suggestively. “I want to feel you inside.”

Dean meets the angel’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Very. I also don’t require as much preparation. You can go quick, and you won’t hurt me.”

“Aww, c’mon. That’s half the fun.” Dean attempts a charming smile and wiggles his eyebrows at Cas.

“What was it you said about wasting time?” Cas pushes playfully at Dean’s chest to get him up. 

Dean reaches up to the top of the bed where he’d set the lube aside, then moves back between Castiel’s open legs. He rests a hand on the inside of Cas’ thigh to position him, squeezing firmly. He has to stop and stare. Cas is gorgeous, and more fit than the tax accountant getup he’s donned for years would let on. There are so many things he has fallen for about Cas, but in this moment he is awed that a being so powerful could be here, vulnerable with him like this. 

“Dean?”

“Cas, you’re perfect.” He swears Cas blushes; he also looks down and rubs a hand on his chest almost self-consciously. Dean wonders if he’s thinking about how this used to be just a vessel to Cas, but now they all just see this person as only Castiel. This is who he is now, and Dean loves every bit of him.

Dean leans in to give a small kiss to Castiel’s inner thigh. He finally opens the lube. While slicking his fingers up, he guides Cas to draw his legs back further so he has full access down below. With Castiel fully exposed, he gingerly presses a slick finger to the puckered skin. He massages slightly until he can feel the muscle relax and he’s able to slowly slide his finger in. Cas’ body takes the finger very easily, showing no signs of strain, so he presses as deep as he can go.

“You good?” Dean asks.

“It is certainly a strange sensation. Not unpleasant, though.”

Dean pumps a little before pulling his finger back out enough to prepare for two. He can tell the muscle wants to resist against two fingers, but Castiel still seems unfazed. Dean presses in as far as he can, and it does earn a small moan this time.

“That feels… more pleasantly full now.” Cas has his eyes closed now, just feeling. Then Dean has an idea.

He starts pumping slow, not thrusting his fingers too harshly, but steadily pressing deeper as he goes. Dean curves his fingers ever so slightly on the next few thrusts, and he quickly finds the spot he’s looking for. Castiel gasps, his hips give a jerk, and he grips the bed covers again tightly.

“ _Dean._ Ohh.”

The movement of his hips makes his dick bounce a little, and Dean uses his other hand to give it firm, slow strokes as he continues teasing the inside of Cas. There’s just enough precum leaking from the top to slick him down, and he gives into stroking more rigorously, memorized by watching the angel’s reactions.

He doesn’t get far with those ministrations, though, because Cas’ hand grabs his wrist tight enough to halt him. Cas has positioned himself up on his other elbow, giving Dean a serious look, his eyes dark with arousal.

“Dean. I’m ready. I want you now. Please.” 

“Alright, angel. Lay back and relax for me.” He pulls himself back, taking Cas’ hand from his wrist, kissing his fingers one more time before helping him lay flat on his back again.

Dean adds another squirt of lube to his fingers, giving his own neglected erection a quick stroke to slick himself up. He’s positive this might not last long for either of them, but he wants to go long enough to pleasure Castiel to the fullest.

Dean lines himself up to Cas’ entrance and then peeks up at him. Castiel is already watching him, and when their eyes meet, Dean can’t look away. As he slowly presses in, Cas’ heat around him is taking his breath away. He can see it in the Cas’ eyes that they are sharing this sensation, this connection. The angel’s mouth has slowly opened in voiceless pleasure, and he reaches out a hand for Dean. 

Dean presses his cock more firmly inside Cas and leans himself over his angel. Castiel’s hand finds his cheek, urging him closer. He’s pulled into a deep kiss, feeling Cas’ tongue seeking his. Once he’s bottomed out all the way, and they are hip to hip, both give an almost simultaneous sigh. Dean has to take a moment to breathe so he rests their foreheads together, searching Castiel’s eyes again. Cas wraps his arms around Dean, pulling them tightly chest to chest. He’s not worried about crushing Cas, not that the angel would let him up now regardless, so he relaxes against him completely. 

“How you feelin’ Cas?”

“I’m… I feel… whole, complete… loved.” He gives Dean a shy smile, and there’s no stopping Dean from kissing him again.

“You are. Let me show you.”

He slides his hips back and begins thrusting gently but firmly, making sure that spot inside Cas is well taken care of. Dean lets his hands wander, touching every bit of skin he can reach from where they’re laying. He alternates kissing along the angel’s neck and shoulders, marking him with small bites and suckling on the sensitive areas, plus finding his lips and losing himself to each deep kiss. Time feels infinite between them as they enjoy long minutes of slow, careful lovemaking. 

Castiel feels truly overwhelmed. The weight of his lover keeping him in place, the slick slide giving him more pleasure than he’s experienced before, and the waves of love coming straight from Dean’s soul are bringing him so close to the edge.

As Dean feels himself getting closer and closer, he picks up the pace, aiming harder thrusts at just the right angle for Cas. Castiel wraps his legs fully around Dean and moves right along with him. Their moans of pleasure have become more raucous and vocal, and in the back of his mind Dean thinks they should maybe keep it down, but he realizes he doesn’t care. This is the best moment of his life. He’s finally here together with Cas, the person he loves the most. 

Dean feels a tremble start in Cas’ body, and the grip the angel had on him tightens.

Cas can’t hold himself back anymore. Every touch, every thrust from Dean is making him burst with pleasure to his very core.

“Dean. _Dean._ ”

Feeling and watching Castiel go through his orgasm is surreal. His head falls back and his eyes close, still moaning the hunter’s name. Everything around Dean tightens; Cas’ arms and the walls around his cock. Cas’ whole body is taut and trembling. When Dean feels the liquid heat of Cas coming between them, it doesn’t take him long to follow. He’s pressed himself as deep as he can possibly go, and within a couple more thrusts, he’s marking the angel’s insides as his own, crying his name. His own body is trembling and shaking in aftershocks of pleasure as he embraces Castiel back. 

Dean finds himself breathing into Castiel’s neck once he’s aware of his surroundings again. One of Cas’ hands is gently stroking his hair, so he gives the spot under his ear a small, sweet peck. He’s reluctant to move, but he knows he’ll have to pull out and get them cleaned up. So he sits back and untangles them enough to bring them over onto their sides again. Surprisingly, he feels a familiar chill of grace before noticing that they are both clean. He hums in amusement when he realizes this means he can just tangle them back together instead of getting up.

“Should you be using grace like that?” Dean asks quietly.

“I didn’t expend much, and it required very little effort,” Cas’ voice is deeper right now, just as debauched as Dean feels, “but don’t get used to it.”

They come back together effortlessly; their legs entwine, arms reach, and hands touch. Castiel’s hand is back to massaging at Dean’s scalp, and it makes him aware of the sleepy, floating feeling he’s having. He looks into the angel’s eyes, mesmerized by the fond look and small smile he sees. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, then?” Dean scoots so there are only a couple inches between their noses.

“Very much. And I look forward to more.”

Dean hums with a smile and leans in for a sweet kiss. It’s the kind of kiss where they barely move, just enjoying the press of lips. Dean feels so good right now. It’s hard to believe that he was nervous just hours earlier about potentially revealing his feelings and what Cas’ reaction would be. It feels like he’s dreaming now, but he also realizes that he is just very tired. As he’s pulling back from the kiss, he can’t even stop a yawn from happening.

Cas feels so much contentment watching his lover cling and nestle closer. Seeing this soft side of Dean, relaxed and sated, is more than he could ever ask for. 

“Sleep, Dean.” 

“Yeah, probably a good idea. You stickin’ around?” It’s a stupid thing to be worried about right now, but that doubt may always be in the back of Dean’s mind.

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere. In fact, you may have a hard time getting rid of me now.”

Dean laughs and kisses the angel one more time. Cas is already moving so Dean can rest against him for the night, so he takes his hand, entwining their fingers.

“I love you.” Dean finds it’s so easy to say; it’s not scary now. It feels amazing.

“I love you, Dean. So much.” Castiel leaves a kiss on Dean’s forehead once he settles.

Dean already feels himself falling asleep, feeling protected beside Castiel, feeling the best he ever has. And damn if it’s not the best night of sleep he’s had in forever.


End file.
